Metallic cans have been used to cover electronic components on a circuit board and work as a Faraday Cage to provide appropriate electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding A metallic
Faraday Cage may include a metal can frame or fence, and a metal lid attached to the top of the metal can frame or fence by welding, mechanical clips, pins, indents or combinations thereof.